dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fefe (Wonderful World)
Fefe is a WIP character for Wonderful World. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile NOTE: This profile is for a character that has yet to make it to Wonderful World's main roster. While she is confirmed, information about this character is scarce, & will change, and as such, info of this character is NOT final. Be advised that the info shown below is based on guesstimations for the character. ''YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. '' Summary Not much is known so far about Fefe except she is a parody of the Magical Girl Genre. That, and her regular form is mentioned to be the Weakest character to be confirmed in the full roster. Powers & Stats Tier: Unknown, most likely 10-B (Weaker than even Eldio.) | At least 8-A or higher. Name: Fermina Phoenix (Full Name) | Fefe (Magical Girl Name) Origin: Wonderful World Age: 18 Gender: Female Classification: Human, Priestess, Majo Shoujo, Zako, Nerdy Bishojo. Powers & Abilities: [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Superhuman_Physical_Characteristics Superhuman Speed, Strength, Durability], Transforming into a Magical Girl (Everything else Fermina seems to have is of regular Human Ability...) | [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Superhuman_Physical_Characteristics Superhuman Speed, Strength, Durability], Mastery over Magic, Stat Boost, Elemental Manipulation. Attack Potency: Regular Human Level (Can barely beat anyone, let alone Sabe or Heathrod one on one...) | Multi City Block Level (Unlike Fermina, Fefe can take out most of the cast...) Speed: Peak Human (Despite Fermina's low speed, she should at least be faster than both Cielo, and Chartette.),| Hypersonic (As Fefe, she also gains a massive speed boost that blitzes most of the cast.). Lifting Strength At least Athletic Human Level | No different as Fefe. Striking Strength: Class H (She can barely make a dent on the cast, let alone a decent string of hits.) | Unknown, most likely Class TJ (Her magic potential as Fefe is surprising high...) Durability: City Level (Tanked Chartette's Terra Break, and Claudette's Suffer My Deadly Fist Finish Skills (Both are as destructive as a High end Nuke.) | Can do the same feat as Fefe. Stamina: Normal Human (Fermina is avg. in all physical traits, thus has little to no notable Stamina Feats.) | Superhuman (Fefe, on the other hand, has increased attack and speed ability. She even has enough stamina to cast even the most spectacular magic in her potential...) Range: Possibly as far as her hand can go... | Possibly MUCH farther. Standard Equipment: A basket of Moss (Or something...) | A magic Rod Intelligence: Fermina is one of the biggest idiots of all of Fighting Games, even to the point of being called a "Swirly Lens Nerd", or "Female Umino"; a typical Anime/Manga trope for men to wear such glasses. It's already embarrassing enough for a human male, for a female, IT'S EVEN WORSE. | The glasses stay, though Fefe has higher confidence in her power as a Majo Shoujo... Weaknesses: Fermina is the least intelligent character of all of Wonderful World Lore, she even has actual human weaknesses. | Fefe's Magic Rod is the equivalent of Life Support Notable Attacks/Techniques: WIP Key: Base (Fermina Phoenix) | Fefe Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Wonderful World Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Zako Characters Category:Idiot Characters